Unveiled
by Dior Crystal
Summary: I'm in too deep. Rokudo Mukuro, you are the end of me. 69D. AU.


**Two years ago**

Dino Cavallone was working late at his workplace; a popular bar in town. As always, it was packed, just like every other night. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes and human want was thick in the air. More and more customers streamed into the bar; some to socialise, some hoping that they would get lucky, and some just wanting to drown their sorrows in alcohol. It was hard trying to keep up with their orders what with the number of people wanting him to take their orders at the same time, but he managed.

"Excuse me," Dino said as he tried to walk past a couple. "Pardon me! Sorry-"

Carrying a tray laden with two alcoholic beverages for the customers sitting at table five, Dino cursed under his breath when he nearly tripped. Though the bar had air-conditioning, he could feel sweat gathering under his collar. That was a close one. His boss would kill him if he managed to break anymore of their glasses. Being a born klutz was a huge problem in his line of work. Or any kind of work, to be honest.

It seemed that he was lucky today, though. He did not break, bump into or drop a single thing today, and that in itself was a miracle.

However, he had thought too soon because the next thing he knew was that the tray he was carrying a moment ago flew out of his hands and that he was lying on the ground.

He had tripped over his shoelaces, which he did not bother to tie properly earlier.

"Shit."

Dino closed his eyes, expecting to hear his boss yell at him for breaking the glasses again, but nothing came. Instead, he heard footsteps approaching him until that other person was right in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he did not see the worn brown leather shoes that his boss normally wore. Instead, he saw a pair of polished, black shoes. Looking up, he saw a blue-haired young man squatting in front of him, an amused smile on his face. He held two empty glasses in one of his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping Dino up.

"Ahh, I'm fine, thanks." Dino flushed. "Don't worry about it."

"Hmm."

He tilted his head, as though interested in Dino. Dino could not help noticing that the man had different coloured eyes; one was red while the other was blue. It was unusual, but it seemed to fit him. The blonde shifted under the man's gaze uncomfortably.

"What?" Dino said, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing," the man responded smoothly, avoiding the question. He showed Dino the glasses he held in his hand. "Sorry, I was not able to save the drinks from spilling," he apologised, handing them to a stunned Dino. "I am Rokudo Mukuro, by the way." He extended his hand in a greeting. Seeing the look on Dino's face, he joked, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Dino hesitated for a moment before shaking Mukuro's hand. "Dino Cavallone," he said.

The smile on Mukuro's lips grew. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dino Cavallone. May I buy you a drink or two after work?"

He was taken aback by Mukuro's sudden generous offer, but once he got over his surprise, Dino grinned. "Sure!"

_That was the first time he met Rokudo Mukuro._

* * *

**One year and ten months ago**

It had been awhile now since his first meeting with Mukuro, and they were getting closer by the day. After drinking with him two months ago, the man had taken to visiting the bar nearly every day. He even sent Dino gifts such as flowers and chocolates now and then, and called him "Beautiful", something that made the heat go to Dino's face. He was not a woman, after all.

At first, Mukuro's attention made him feel flustered and annoyed, and he often reprimanded the man for his actions. Mukuro only responded to Dino's reprimands with a laugh before stating that Cavallone was "very cute when annoyed". Now, though he still got annoyed, Dino learned to accept Mukuro and his attention, and had even become fond of him. Though they met nearly every day, they were not able to spend as much time as Dino would have liked what with Dino being busy with work and such.

"Yo, Dino. That herbivore is here to see you again," said Hibari, when he caught sight of a certain blue-haired man walking into the bar. He wrinkled his nose as he set the glass that he was cleaning down onto the counter. Hibari did not like Mukuro much. He found the man creepy and thought that he was someone that could not be trusted. When the man drew near, Hibari took up another glass and proceeded to wipe it, not even bothering to greet Mukuro.

"Hello, Beautiful," Mukuro said to Dino, his usual smile on his lips. "How are you doing?"

"I told you not to call me that." Dino glared at him.

"Why not?" Mukuro said, feigning hurt. "You really are beautiful."

Dino had to try very hard not to roll his eyes at that statement. Really, now.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." Mukuro waved a finger in front of Dino playfully. When he was sure Dino would not punch him, he leaned in close, his lips near Dino's ear. He was so close that Dino could feel Mukuro's warm breath fan across his skin. Mukuro slipped a piece of paper into the front pocket of Dino's shirt. "Let's have dinner tonight. My number is written on that piece of paper," he whispered before withdrawing.

When Mukuro left, Hibari shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't know what you see in him," the raven-haired male said. "He obviously can't be trusted."

But Dino did not care what Hibari Kyoya thought. A slow blush made its way onto his face as he pressed his hand against his pocket, knowing very well that the paper with Mukuro's number written on it was in there.

_That was the first time Mukuro asked him out on a proper date._

* * *

**One year and six months ago**

"Ah..."

A hot tongue slid up Dino's neck, making him shiver. The room was silent save for the sounds of Dino's moaning and their soft panting. His back was pressed against the mattress while Mukuro was on top of him, working on sucking, licking and biting at the sensitive spot where Dino's neck met his shoulder. Dino moaned, pulling Mukuro closer, wanting to feel more of his skin, his warmth. It just felt so _good_.

Not long after, their clothes fell to the floor, and what Dino experienced next could only be described as a mixture of pain and pleasure.

_Not only was Dino Cavallone touched in places he normally would not have allowed people to touch, his skin tasted and his body taken by Rokudo Mukuro that night-_

"I love you, Dino."

_... It was also the first time Mukuro told Dino that he loved him._

* * *

**One year ago**

"Vooooi...! Will you shut up about that Mukuro guy already?!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry, sorry," Dino laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I just can't help it, you know? I think he might just be the one for me."

"Right. Your head is in the clouds as usual, idiot," Squalo grumbled. "That's what you said about that Hibari Kyoya before, and look where you are now."

Dino only grinned happily in response to Squalo's comment. He was in a really good mood today. It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, he had the day off and was spending time with his best friend, Superbi Squalo. Really, what could go wrong? Dino inhaled the fresh air and looked up at the clear blue sky, his hands at the back of his head.

It was too bad that his boyfriend Mukuro was not able to join them for their little walk. He was really looking forward to introducing Mukuro to his childhood friend, Squalo, since the man had come to Italy to visit him. It was not often that Squalo was able to come over since he was always busy with work, so this would have been the perfect opportunity for them to meet. But Mukuro was also a busy man, and was not able to join them due to work. Because of this, other than meeting him at the bar after Mukuro finished work, Dino only got to spend proper time with him once or twice a week.

Dino sighed, shaking his head. That man was hopeless. What kind of person worked during the weekend, anyway? A soft smile made its way to his lips.

_Well, there's always tomorrow_, Dino thought. _Maybe he'll be free then._

"You're so annoying," Squalo complained when he saw the faraway look on Dino's face. "I know that look. If I hear one more word about that Mukuro from you, I'm going to punch you."

"Wow, you're so cruel, Squalo." Dino held his hands in front of him in case Squalo decided to just punch him anyway. "I wasn't going to-" But the words just died on his lips when something blue in colour caught his eye.

"It's bad enough that I have to put up with you babbling on about him on the phone, but now I have to-"

There, right there was Mukuro and he was holding a child in his arms. He was at the playground, no doubt bringing the child there to play, and he did not seem to notice Dino; he was much too absorbed in paying attention to the child. The child looked a lot like him, too. She was a pretty little thing with blue hair very much like Mukuro's and pale skin, and was dressed in a pink dress. She looked like a doll. Dino had never seen her before.

That was strange. Mukuro never mentioned about taking care of a child today. Perhaps he had finished work early. Was she his cousin or niece...? The resemblance that they shared definitely said that they were family. It did not matter. Now that he was here, Dino could introduce Mukuro to Squalo.

His spirits soaring at seeing his lover, Dino was about to call out to Mukuro when a pretty woman suddenly came up to him and took the child from his arms. Dino did not think much of it, though, until she leaned forward to press her lips against Mukuro's. A kiss that Mukuro returned readily. Dino's heart stopped. When Mukuro raised his hand to cup her cheek, he saw something that he had never seen before;

A wedding ring.

"Voi!" Squalo said, irritated, waving a hand in front of Dino's face. "What are you doing staring off into space?" When Dino did not respond, it suddenly occurred to him that the blonde had turned pale. "Eh, voi, Dino. You al-"

Dino balled his hands into fists.

"Let's go back."

"Eh?"

"Let's go back," Dino repeated, turning his back on the scene. He did not feel like sticking around to have Mukuro see him. "I don't feel well."

* * *

Squalo had long gone back to his hotel room, leaving Dino in his apartment. Dino pulled at the comforter, bringing it close to his body as he lay on the bed. The only light that illuminated the room was from the lamp on the table next to the bed. He closed his eyes. The apartment felt even more empty than usual. Mukuro was late. He was supposed to be back about half an hour ago.

But then again, that was to be expected, wasn't it?

The door to his bedroom creaked softly as it was pushed open.

Dino stilled under the comforter, knowing exactly who it was.

A hand touched his shoulder and held it, and a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. "I'm back," Mukuro whispered. "Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of paperwork to finish off."

_A lie._

"How was your day with your friend? Squalo's his name, isn't it?"

Dino clutched at the comforter. "It was fine," he said curtly.

"Hmm?" Mukuro tilted his head, noticing the change in Dino's behaviour. Cavallone was usually happy to see him. This time, however, did not seem to be the case. He brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of hazel eyes. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem to be your usual self today, Dino."

"..."

"Come, now." Mukuro caressed Dino's cheek, but still the blonde looked right back at him blankly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Dino reached up and held the blue-haired man's hand, keeping it in place against his cheek, and studied Mukuro. Mukuro looked just like he always did. Mismatched eyes set in a porcelain face, a strand of blue hair falling across his eyes and a smile on his lips. That smile. Dino bit his bottom lip. That smile, he now realised, was not a kind smile that he always thought it was.

"No, it's nothing," Dino said finally. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

It was a mocking smile.

"Okay, then." Mukuro leaned in and pressed his lips against Dino's, just like the way the woman, no, his _wife_, had kissed him earlier. "Goodnight, Dino."

That night, as Dino lay in Mukuro's arms, he could not stop replaying the scene that he had seen earlier today at the park. He held Mukuro's hand, and noticed that Mukuro was no longer wearing his wedding ring. What lie did he have to tell his wife so that he could come over here? Letting out a shuddering breath, Dino clutched at his chest, right where his heart was. A lone tear squeezed its way out of his eye. So this was how it felt like to have a broken heart.

_After ten months of being together, Dino finally discovered the truth behind Mukuro's lies. And along with the discovery, his once whole heart was broken._

_

* * *

_After spending some time digging around, Dino found out a few things about Rokudo Mukuro that he never wanted to know.

Mukuro's wife is a woman named Chrome Dokuro.

The way he and Chrome fell in love was like something out of a fairy tale.

A fairy tale where two high school sweethearts decided to get married, and about a year later, Chrome gave birth to a baby girl.

A baby girl that they named Misaki.

Mukuro and his wife had been together for five years.

* * *

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Dino Cavallone."_

"_Why not? You really are beautiful."_

"_Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of paperwork to finish off."_

"_I love you, Dino."_

Lies. All lies. Dino understood that now.

* * *

Since that day, the days dragged on at a painfully slow pace. Every time he met Mukuro, he would hear every lie that slipped past that man's lips. He did not notice the lies he told before, but now, now all of the lies that Mukuro told seemed so obvious to Dino. He now knew why he was only able to meet Mukuro once or twice a week. And why Mukuro was always late. And the reason why he sometimes had to back out of a date out of the blue or leave early. Dino knew all of that now. How could he have trusted this man so easily?

Mukuro's touch, which Dino once regarded as warm, now seemed so cold to him. After learning one piece of knowledge, even making love with Mukuro was different. Dino no longer felt fulfilled and happy like he used to after Mukuro took him every time they met. Instead, he felt empty and used.

Was this all he was to Mukuro?

The smile that Dino wore on his face everyday so that his friends would not worry had become as fake as Mukuro's words. Even Hibari, who did not usually bother with this sort of thing, had asked in his usual indifferent way what was wrong with Dino only to have Dino respond with a laugh and a bright smile, brushing off his question.

Even when he got back home, Dino could not escape Mukuro even if he wanted to. Everywhere he looked he saw something that reminded him of Mukuro. The gifts that Mukuro had given him. The shirt that Mukuro had left behind. The couch where he and Mukuro had shared their first kiss together.

He did not know how much longer he could keep up this facade.

Their relationship, everything that they had, it was all just a game to him, wasn't it?

Dino knew that he should leave Mukuro. That he was the third person in this relationship. But...

* * *

**Seven months ago**

Hibari wrinkled his nose when Mukuro made to leave the bar. "Again, I don't understand what you see in him," he grumbled. He hated seeing Mukuro. For some reason, the man irked him to no end. "I still say that he can't be trusted."

Dino watched, his chin on the palm of his hand, as Mukuro opened the door. No doubt he was going back home to his family.

"Yes," Dino said softly so that Hibari could not hear. "He can't be trusted."

* * *

**Present time**

His hands in his pockets, Dino waits for Mukuro to open the door after having rung the bell. He lets out a breath that he has been holding in. Tonight, they are meeting at a hotel room which Mukuro has paid for the night. Something about this picture does not sit well with Dino, but he ignores it. Just like he always does.

_It has been two years_, Dino realises with a sinking heart.

The rattling sound of the chain on the other side of the door.

_I'm in too deep._

When the door finally opens, Dino feels his breath catch in his throat.

_I have fallen into a state where I would rather live with Mukuro and his lies than no Mukuro at all._

"Hello, Dino," Mukuro says, smiling that mocking smile of his.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

"I've been waiting for you. Come on in."

_ ... You are the end of me._

_

* * *

_**DIOR:** My contest entry for Round 2 of the_ Dino Pairings Writing Contest_ hosted by thPeekaBoo. Pairing was 69D, prompt was "Liar's Game". My first 69D. It has been awhile since I've written anything remotely angsty. Not sure how I did, though. I was stumped for this prompt (and pairing). ^^; Reviews are appreciated._  
_


End file.
